


Swapped Identities

by amixii10, DaFishi



Series: August Miraculous AUs [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kwami Swap, Petty Marinette, Sassy Chloe, Team Building, adrien is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir make the whole gang switch miraculouses.How does it end up?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: August Miraculous AUs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Swapped Identities

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo. Day 8. Cutting it close.

“Hey, guys,” Ladybug begins, clasping her hands together. “I called you all today because Chat and I had been considering something.”

Rena, Carapace, and Queen Bee exchange questioning looks. Chat speaks up. 

“As you all know, we all have kwamis, and Ladybug and me have swapped ours before. As a group ‘bonding’ activity, Bug said that we could switch them for a bit.”

They exchange smiles, and Ladybug looks on with approval. The team had been getting closer in the past year since the duo had given the three of them their kwamis permanently. However, they were still a bit wary of each other because technically, they were still competitors. 

“How are we going to swap our kwamis without looking at each other?” Rena asks. 

“Good question. We decided that we’d do it in pairs?” Chat says, looking at Ladybug for confirmation. 

“Cool,” Carapace says. “Can me and Rena go first?” 

“Sure,” Ladybug says, “but don’t swap. One of you give your kwami to the other, then pass it on to someone else.. if you catch my drift.” 

“Yeah,” they say. They go behind the building, and three flashes of light later, Carapace comes back wearing Rena’s suit. 

Chat stifles a laugh. Ladybug glares. “You look cute, Cara!” 

“Yeah, if cute’s what you’d call a deranged caterpillar too,” Queen Bee snarks. Carapace, or rather, Renard’s, costume is akin to Rena’s: it has an orange base and white center, but it’s covered in a weird mix of fur and fuzz. His tail is absurdly fluffy, and he has smaller ears than Rena’s.

Renard flushes. “I panicked when Trixx asked me what I wanted my costume to look like, okay?”

Queen Bee just shrugs and makes a noise of contempt. “Anyways, I’m going next. Rena! Give me Carapace’s miraculous,” she orders. 

“Not until you ask nicely, Queenie,” Rena says from behind the wall. “Also when you say it like that, you sound like Hawkmoth. ‘Give me your Miraculous’,” she says, mocking him. 

Queen Bee laughs, and then she takes the miraculous that Rena hands her. She walks over to another section of wall on the rooftop. Two flashes later, Queen Bee walks out as Vivaneau. She struts out, overdramatically. She looks good, and no one can deny it. 

Her costume is a green suit with varying shades of green on the bodice. She has aviator-style glasses perched on her head and the shell isn’t on her back; instead, it sits on her hip. She walks like she’s on a runway and her team members all clap for her, playing along. 

“Whoo, nice, Queenie!” Chat says, whistling with his fingers loudly. She turns and faces him. 

“There is no more Queen Bee. There is only,” she says with exaggerated flair, “Vivaneau.”

Ladybug claps for her. Carapace fake-swoons. Rena watches from the shadows. 

Chat takes Queen Bee’s miraculous when offered to him, and he transforms, too. 

His costume is identical to Queen Bee’s, down to the black swirl in his hair. The only difference is that he has pockets, much to the annoyance of Vivaneau. “You can call me… Frelon!”

“Nice, Chat,” Ladybug says drily, “now I have to wear your miraculous.” 

He winces and stops his strutting. “Oops? But if we change now then it’ll be so much work…” 

Ladybug sighs. “Whatever, just give me yours. Rena, I’ll give you mine in a second.” 

She transforms into Lady Noire in a few seconds. Then, handing her earrings to Rena, she does a flip. 

“Do another!” Frelon calls. She does a double flip, just to show off. Rena comes out a moment later, and her costume is similar to the original one, but she added wings. 

Lady Noire frowns at Coccinelle. “Hey, that’s not fair. How come you get wings and I don’t?”

Cochinelle just smirks. “Guess I’m just a little luckier than you are.” 

Frelon beams and high-fives her enthusiastically. “Yes!” 

Vivaneau sighs heavily and face-palms.

“Do you guys wanna race to see who can get to the Eiffel Tower first? Last one has to buy hot chocolate for a week!” she asks, and before anyone can respond, she’s already sprinting. 

Frelon calls after her. “Hey, that’s not fair!” 

The rest of the team already started sprinting, and Chat was left in the dust. 

“Guys!” he says as he realizes that he has to sprint like a normal person. Renard looks over his shoulder to see Frelon catching up. 

“This is what happens when you spend too much time talking!” he says, and then he plays his flute as he continues to run. 

The buildings in front of Frelon start changing, and the landscape looks completely different. 

“Hey! That’s not fair, Renard! You can’t just use your powers!” 

“Bug never said we couldn’t!” 

Frelon closes his eyes, and continues running. He knew every inch of the city like the back of his hand, and he wasn’t going to let some illusion mess up his chances of winning. 

Meanwhile, Cocchinelle hits Vivaneau on the head with her yo-yo; after all, all’s fair in love and war, right? 

Lady Noire sits on the top of the tower, watching her teammates bicker over winning. 

Vivaneau knocks Cocchinelle out with her shield, and then sprints ahead. However Cocchinelle’s nothing if not a fighter. She summons her lucky charm, and it turns out to be a grappling hook. She thanks Tikki for the easy solution. 

She swings toward the Tower and when she’s close enough, she chucks the hook all the way up. 

“Take that, Viva! You lose!” She says as she scales the rope with amazing speed. She plops down next to Lady Noire, who looks on the rest with amusement. 

Vivaneau pouts as she sits down next to the pair, a few minutes later. 

Renard and Frelon fail, and they climb up the tower with defeated looks. Frelon finishes the climb a moment after Renard. 

“I believe you owe us hot chocolate?” Vivaneau says to Frelon. 

He sighs, and turns on the kitten eyes. “But I don’t have any money!” 

They laugh as Lady Noire pulls a wad of cash from his pocket. 

“Go!” 

He returns with five steaming hot mugs less than ten minutes later. “Lemme just tell you, this was a real hassle to bring up here without spilling, especially with Bee’s power. If I had my baton I could’ve done it in half the time.” 

Lady Noire coos at him mockingly. “Aww, did the little baby have a hard time without his superpowers?” 

“Yes, actually,” he says, dropping his head to lay down in her lap. They toast to him, clinking their glasses together. 

Their glasses are found by a very confused Eiffel Tower janitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
